


Прелюдия

by romanoffclint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffclint/pseuds/romanoffclint
Summary: Боль все еще была невыносимой и когда, казалось, Беллатрикс убрала свой злосчастный каблук со сломанной ноги и решила закончить мучения гриффиндорки, Гермиона с ужасом кое-что осознала.Прелюдия закончена.
Kudos: 1





	Прелюдия

_Треск._

Сломанная кость левой ноги вызвала полный боли крик, но Гермиона не знала, что это даже началом не было — так, _прелюдия_. Хотелось выть, плакать, умолять — лишь бы ей помогли, лишь бы залечили сломанную кость. Девушка побледнела, судорожно глотая ртом воздух, лицо искривилось в гримасе боли, а на глазах появились слезы.

До этого, сжав зубы, Гермиона изо всех сил вырывалась, когда получала удар за ударом кулаками по лицу, пыталась отыскать свою палочку, но Беллатрикс видимо решила перейти к более радикальным мерам и показать, за что же ее считали особо опасной преступницей и правой рукой Темного Лорда. Именно тогда раздался первый треск сломанной кости.

_«Пожалуйста, я здесь, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста!»_

_Треск._

Визг банши — вот что случилось, когда была сломана кость и на второй ноге. Слезы уже текли рекой, затуманивая взор, где то там в закромах сознания еще вертелась мысль о том, что нужно сохранять здравый рассудок, не поддаваться боли, но _господи_ , как она была сильна. Беллатрикс наслаждалась — острым каблуком кожаных сапог она со всей силы наступила сперва на лицо, а потом и на сломанную кость, усиливая в десятки, нет, сотни раз мучения и вызывая новую, сильнее предыдущей волну боли, от которой Грейнджер не переставала корчиться.

_«Господи, пожалуйста!»_

_«Прошу!»_

В зале находились и другие пожиратели, но Гермиона знала, что скорее Рон предложит Драко Малфою руку и сердце, чем они ей свою помощь.

Казалось, это был ад на земле. Боль подавляет, подчиняет и Беллатрикс знала это как никто другой. Грейнджер давилась слезами, едва дышала, хрипло умоляла прекратить — она готова была унижаться, сделать все, что попросит эта чокнутая, но сил уже не было, девушка задыхалась от боли и жалости к самой себе. Впервые Гермиона Грейнджер была _настолько_ беспомощна. Тело, долго лежавшее на холодном полу величественного Малфой-мэнора, словно окоченело, дрожащие пальцы пытались хоть за что-то ухватиться, найти опору чтобы держаться за что-то, сжимать, что-угодно — лишь бы помогло хоть немного переносить боль, но Гермиона была оставлена с ней один на один в неравном поединке. Длинные спутанные волосы разметались по полу, одним резким движением рука Беллатрикс за них потянула, заставляя посмотреть на нее и оскалилась, обнажая гнилые желтые зубы.

_— Мелкая грязнокровная сучка должна знать свое место._

Будто умытым в огне ножом Беллатрикс стала коряво царапать на коже те самые заветные буквы, которые Гермиона столько лет слышала в свой адрес. Но сейчас они в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле въедались глубоко под кожу, навсегда оставляя свой отвратный, полный жестокой правды след. Гермиона старалась все эти годы, правда старалась доказать, что чего-то да стоит несмотря на происхождение, но в конце концов это не имеет никакого значения. Ведь в итоге она лежит одна на этом холодном полу, получая шрам — метку, отображающую ее суть, способная лишь на жалкое хныканье, которое чередовалось вскриками.

Боль все еще была невыносимой и когда, казалось, Беллатрикс убрала свой злосчастный каблук со сломанной ноги и решила закончить мучения гриффиндорки, Гермиона с ужасом кое-что осознала.

 **Прелюдия закончена.**  
  
Укус комара — вот чем она была, по сравнению с…

 _— Круцио!_ — истерический довольный визг сумасшедшей Лестрейндж, нездоровый огонь в ее безумных глазах, жаждущий чужих страданий — именно это запомнила Гермиона, прежде чем начать отключаться. Но потерять сознание ей не дали, ведь как так? Нельзя ведь не испытать на себе то чудесное чувство, когда твои кости ломаются, все двести с чем-то штук, кожа выворачивается, горит, пылает, и уже единственное твое желание — умереть, нет — **сдохнуть** , быть прирезанной, как беспомощный скот, остаться забытой, ненужной, жалкой, все что угодно, лишь бы поскорее прекратить эту пытку, в которую было вложено столько искренней неиссякаемой злобы, отвращения к ее крови — _грязной, признаю! Но пожалуйста, убейте, умоляю!_ Грейнджер извивалась как сумасшедшая, крича, как можно громче крича, словно мандрагора, чтобы хоть кто-то ее услышал. Помог.

Играла симфония, состоящая из криков и хохота.

Перед глазами мелькали пятна — черные, серые, возможно даже вдали мелькнуло белое, Гермиона не разобрала.

Одно ей стало ясно.

Смерть — это истинный подарок, а жизнь — это круцио; расплавленное железо, которое с остервенением лезет под кожу, прижигает все органы, даже сердце, а потом сдирает ту самую кожу, выворачивает, сжимает, продолжая прижигать уже мышцы, суставы, но удачнее всего прижигаются чувства — все, до единого отголоска. Первой Беллатрикс с гаденькой улыбочкой, от которой кровь стыла в жилах, обожгла ее надежду — в тот самый момент, когда действительно сломала первую кость, давая осознание, что это все _по-настоящему_ и как бы часто ей, Гарри и Рону не удавалось выходить сухими из воды, сейчас Грейнджер одна. Именно тогда в голове обреченным шепотом впервые прозвучало:

_«Меня никто не спасет»_

**Шалость не удалась.**

В желудок будто пробрались тысячи насекомых, любимой едой которых были ее органы. Они медленно поглощали ее печенку, желудок, пили кровь, девушка давилась ими, кряхтела, выплевывала, но ни разу не достигла успеха. Насекомых не было, но Грейнджер чувствовала их, словно живых.

Голос давно уже охрип, из Гермионы едва вырывались какие-то звуки кроме жалкого поскуливания, но пытка продолжалась.

 _— Круцио! Круцио! Круцио!_ — Беллатрикс по-настоящему наслаждалась процессом, вкладывала всю свою сгнившую душу в заклятие, будто для нее нет счастливее занятия, чем пытки мерзопакостной грязнокровки. Каждый звук был сопровожден ненавистью, такой сильной, чистой в своем проявлении, какой Гермиона Грейнджер не видела даже у Темного Лорда.

Так вот какова она, вся отвратность безумия.

Девушка уже давно не молилась о том, чтобы ее спасли. Она искренне молилась о том, чтобы ее убили. Даже когда из горла вырывалось лишь жалкое подобие хрипа, в голове отчаянной просьбой звучала мольба о смерти.

_«Прошу… »_

Грейнджер плевалась кровью.

Голова будто плавилась под пламенем и вновь становилось целой, но лишь для того, чтобы вонзить в нее тысячи острых кинжалов, повертеть ими в обе стороны и вынуть, заставляя кожу вновь гореть адским огнем. Вместо глаз ощущались раскаленные угли, которые так и норовили забраться внутрь, как можно глубже. Ребра словно выворачивались наружу подобно крыльям кровавого орла. Грейнджер казалось, ее разбирают на мельчайшие кусочки, потом заново собирают, но лишь чтобы вновь разобрать, безжалостно залезть вовнутрь и причинить еще больше боли, разодрать кожу, искупать ту в лаве, заморозить в айсберге и снова сдирать слой за слоем острейшим, только выкованным лезвием.

Ей не давали потерять сознание, это было бы слишком милосердно. Те крупинки рассудка, которые кое-как сумела сохранить гриффиндорская храбрость в теле, кипящем кровью, ускользали со скоростью луча авады. На каждую клетку тела Гермионы словно приходился собственный клинок.

Железная дева была фарфоровой куколкой по сравнению с Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Испанское кресло — табуреткой, по сравнению с полом Малфой-мэнора.

 _— Круцио!_ — с неистовой злобой было послано новое заклинание. В этом голосе были отличимы нотки решимости и… паники?

И снова крик. Но на этот раз не ее.

Заклинание… **было послано не в нее.**

Попытавшись хоть слегка сфокусировать взгляд, Гермионе лишь удалось увидеть размытое черно-белое пятно, которое с каждой секундой было все больше… ближе. Она слышала шаги. Прищурившись, девушка смогла разглядеть знакомые платиновые пряди.

Ей что-то кажется сказали. Но что?  
Единственное, что различила Гермиона — это нетерпеливое «Грейнджер».

Внезапно тело будто скрутило и остатками сознания она поняла — это был хлопок аппарации. В следующую секунду Грейнджер наконец-то потеряла сознание.


End file.
